Thanks for the Memories
by sylamesio123
Summary: Bella Swan has always been average. Her best friend is Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen has a brother—Edward. He is a total jerk. Bella hates Edward because he and her used to be best friends, but then he became popular by becoming quarterback and abandoned her
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored so i wrote an AU from my poll, so yeah hear it is...**

BPOV

Flashback

I walked down the hallway with Edward by my side.

I laughed when Lauren came out and stepped on his toe. Edward yelped and I immediately regretted making fun.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. My voice was full of worry even though all she did was step on his toe.

"I'm fine." He said weakly. His eyes were watery and he was about to cry. That was what I loved about Edward—he was sensitive.

Edward was not crying from the physical pain, but the emotional pain.

Edward was probably the biggest nerd in school. I wasn't a nerd. I thought I was, but I wasn't. I was just average. Guys asked me out about once a week. Not that much.

Mike Newton was probably my biggest admirer. He asked me out often and followed me around like a dog.

We walked home that day, because Edward's sisters and ditched us…again.

Edward had two sisters. Their names were Rosalie and Alice. I wasn't very close with Alice, but I guess you could call us friends. Rosalie, well, didn't really like me. The more appropriate phrase would be—She hopes I die a painful death soon and never hang out with her brother or sister again. That's more like it.

When I got to my house we played football as we always did after school.

Edward was amazing at football. He beat me every time and I was _pretty_ good my self.

"You should try out." I told him after we were done playing and sweating threw our clothes.

Edward shrugged but before he had time to answer I heard a booming voice coming from inside our house, "Bella!" It was Emmet.

Emmet was my big brother. He was captain of the basketball team and was on the baseball team also.

Emmet was really popular and got all the ladies. Yet, he never abandoned me. Every day at lunch he would ask if I wanted to sit with him and his posse. I would accept often and decline often and Emmet always asked if Edward wanted to sit down to .

"Got to go." I said as I grabbed my backpack.

Edward nodded and started to walk away.

I ran into the house to see what Emmet wanted.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I asked Rosalie out today and she said _yes_!" He screamed in the girlish of voices.

I sighed and pretended to be happy. I was happy _for_ him though. I just wasn't happy about this.

Emmet had had a crush on Rosalie for years. She never gave him the time of day, until this year.

Emmet was best friends with Jasper and he seemed to like him, and until now, I thought Emmet had good taste in people. I was proven wrong. He had asked out _Rosalie_. She was most popular girl in school, and definitely the meanest.

Emmet seemed to see my unhappy expression and reached out and put my face in his hands and said, "I know how you fell about her Bells, but she really is great when you get to know her."

"Well Emmet which side of her have you gotten to know? Her personality or her butt." I snapped.

Emmet stepped back with a hurt expression on his face and I realized what I had just done.

"Emmet…I…" I tried to think of some way to apologize but nothing came and before I had a chance to come up with anything Emmet stormed upstairs and I heard his bedroom door slam.

"Shot!" I yelled and kicked the wall closest to me.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks and soon I was sobbing.

Charlie was out of town and so it was just me alone, which I was thankful for.

I sobbed for hours when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Emmet there, with a small smile on his face. His face was tear stained also.

I smiled back at him and he took me in a bear hug, as always. "I am so sorry." I sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay little sis." He voice was light and he was back to his normal self.

"I am going to bed." I told him. He nodded and I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I plopped down on the bed and I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

EPOV (Edward)

I walked home deep in thought and almost got hit by a car.

It was actually Jasper—Bella's brother—who almost hit me.

Bella's brother Jasper was quiet and barely ever said anything. I had no idea if I liked him or not, because I had never talked to him.

I remembered what Bella told me. To try out for the football team and I was seriously considering it.

I walked the house and there stood Alice. I glared at her and she looked down at her shoes then back at me with pleading eyes.

"I tried to stop her." She told me. I just nodded and stormed upstairs to my room. I lied down for hours, never closing my eyes.

I decided just before I went into a deep sleep that I was going to try out for football.

BPOV

I drove to school with Emmet and Jasper. They were quiet the whole way. Today was football tryouts and Jasper had to concentrate.

Jasper was trying out, and to tell you the truth, I had never seen him play.

I had no idea if he was good or horrible.

Edward wasn't at the spot where we always met for first period and I was a little worried, until during my walk to English Edward ran up, panting like a dog.

I looked away from him. I had quite a temper and even the littlest thing set it off.

But, _always_ met there, ever since the second day of freshman year. I don't know how but we always ended up in the same first period class.

"I am _so_ sorry." He pleaded for an apology. "Please forgive me." He was on his knees now with his hand raised in the air with his palms pressed together as if to pray.

When I turned and saw this I couldn't help but laugh. I sighed and nodded my head.

He smiled and got up and we headed to English.

000

On our way to lunch next to me Edward suddenly stopped in the empty hallway.

"Bella," He turned to me and I turned to him. "I have to tell you something."

I waited for him to say whatever he was going to say and after a couple minutes he said, "Bella, after school I am trying out for the football team. "

I gasped and then smiled, "That's great." I told him truthfully.

I turned and started walking again and he did the same.

000

The next day I was worried about if Edward made the team.

He wasn't at out meeting place and this time he never came to first period at all.

I sat next to Lauren that day and she was saying to Jessica, "I never noticed how hot Edward was."

I was confused. There was no way on earth she was talking about Edward Cullen—_my _Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Duh!" She scoffed, "You haven't heard?"

I shook my head.

"Edward is now the quarterback of the football team. I though you were his best friend. Shouldn't you know?" She pursed her lips and turned back to Jessica.

000

Edward didn't walk with me to my classes like he had done every other day and I was starting to get worried when I saw him at lunch.

He was sitting at the jock table with Emmet and Jasper. Jasper made the team also and was apparently very good.

I ran over to the table and tapped Edward on the shoulder, but when he turned around I didn't see Edward Cullen at all, but a whole new person.

"_What _do you want nerd?" Edward scoffed. Everyone laughed except Alice and my two brothers.

I was shocked and pain crossed my expression and tears started falling down my checks. For a moment I thought I saw regret in Edward's eyes, but it was gone in a flash. It was probably an allusion anyway. You mind can play tricks on you sometimes and show you what you want to see.

I ran out of the lunchroom and sobbed on a bench, skipping 5th period.

I remembered Lauren's words: _I thought you were his best friend._

So did I.

End Flashback

**Did you like it? Review PLEASE and please vote in my poll. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am amazed at my audience. I go 24 reviews on the FIRST chapter. I woke up this morning and he 67 emails! I was SO surprised. Keep the reviews coming and look at my other stories too. I recommend—**_**Not a Fairytale. **_**I have been working on that one like crazy. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I should make you wait, but I am nice so I wrote another. **

_**One-year later—senior year **_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ear.

"Ugh!" I groaned. Time to endure another horrible day at Forks High.

I jumped up and quickly took a shower. I dressed in a tight blue t-shirt from Hollister and a mini skirt. Then I put on my favorite ugg boots and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I quickly ate a pop tart and Alice was already waiting outside for me in her yellow Porsche.

I sighed and ran out the door. I slid into the passenger seat of her car and a huge grin crossed her face.

"I bought you that." She smiled referring to my outfit.

"Yeah, yeah, just drive." I joked and she started the car.

It was the fist day of senior year. I should have been excited. I really wasn't.

I hadn't been excited for a long time.

Edward was now dating Lauren. Oh joy.

He was still quarterback. Emmet hated Edward but I told him to be nice, though I hated Edward too. Really I would like to see Edward beat up, but I would rather make him feel bad myself.

I now was dating a guy on the football team. His name was Jacob Black.

Jake was really sweet and I loved him very much. He also didn't complain when I refused to go farther than making out.

Alice and I had been friends all through junior year. She felt bad for her brother's behavior and hung out with me. Then, she realized how much she liked me, though we had nothing in common.

You see, Alice loves to shop, and I hate it. She goes shopping at least every weekend and buys me piles of clothes even when I don't go with her. I have to admit that I have become more popular because of her and her clothes, but come on, I had to buy a _second_ dresser for all the clothes she had bought me.

When we pulled into the parking lot I stepped out and herd a whistle from behind me.

I turned and there stood Jake.

"Hey, there handsome," I said to him.

He put his arm around me and then so did Alice.

"Why, thank you, you look hot yourself." He said in a seductive voice. I laughed and we walked to first period. We all had the same first period class—English—with him.

When we walked down the halls I was beginning to feel dizzy. I hadn't seen Edward all summer and I needed time to prepare. I hurt to look at him and what he had become.

"Um, I uh…need to go to the bathroom." I told them.

"You are going to be late, though." Alice warned. She knew I hated being late, because then I got attention, which I hated.

I shrugged, pulled Jake and Alice's arms off of me and ran to the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror and was for once not disgusted by it. I had gotten remotely tan for the first time that summer and it had lasted through August and now September. My hair was lighter and my acne was all gone and I had a perfect complexion. I wore make-up now, which made me even more pretty. I had change a lot over the summer. This gave me confidence and I thought—for the first time ever—I didn't need Edward, and he didn't need me. He hated me and I hated him—end of story.

I ran to class and of course I was late. I opened the door and twenty pairs of eyes were now on me, including Edward.

I smiled as boys whistled and I sat down in the middle of Jake and Alice. I smiled at them both and for once I thought I could handle a year without my ex-best friend. Now I had my brothers, new best friend, and my beloved boyfriend.

Edward was a thing of the past. That was what I thought until I heard him laughing.

I turned to glare at him, and so did the teacher. All the other students looked at him in shock.

"What is so funny, Mr. Cullen?" He said darkly.

"It is just so funny, I can't help it." He gasped and was now pounding the desk with his fist. "That thing trying to be pretty is hysterical." Everyone gasped and no one laughed, as I am sure Edward meant for them to do. Well, Lauren laughed, but she doesn't count.

I felt like a knife had been stabbed through my heart when those words came out of his mouth. Tears filled my eyes and I was careful not to blink, forbidding them to escape.

Alice took my hand from under my desk and squeezed it tight. I don't know what the teacher said to Edward. I didn't care, and it really wasn't any of my business. Anyway, I was used to his comments.

I sighed and started to listen to the discussion. We were going to read Wuthering Heights, which I had already read a million times and could write an essay easily without reading it again, but I would have to help Jake with his essay and remind him to read the chapters assigned.

The next three classes were not nearly as bad. Lauren was in one, but Edward wasn't in any of them.

When it was time for lunch I seriously didn't want to go. When I walked into the lunchroom Edward was sitting next to Jasper and Lauren and Emmet was with Rosalie as usual.

Jasper and Alice had been dating for a while and I was happy for them but it was a little awkward to have my best friend and my brother dating. Especially when Alice described his kissing. Let me tell me about weird conversations.

Jasper waved for Alice, Jake, and I to sit with him and we headed toward him.

Jake and Alice sat down, but when I was about to sit Edward scoffed.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I am sitting down, what does it look like?" I hissed back.

Edward laughed along with Lauren. No one else did except a couple of girls who had huge crushes on Edward. You could see it in their eyes. They were actually nice girls, but like the rest of them they were under Edward's spell.

Emmet was glaring at Edward, along with Alice, Jake, Jasper, and even Mike. Others just said and did nothing.

"She can sit here if she wants." Growled Emmet. The look in his eye was absolutely lethal.

"Whatever, if you want a nerd sitting at our table." Edward murmured under his breath. Then he laughed.

Before I knew Emmet had grabbed him and they were standing up now. Emmet grabbed his shirt and hissed in his face, "Don't you ever say anything bad about y sister with me in earshot ever again, or I _will_ kill you!" Even though Edward was quarterback Emmet was still stronger.

Everyone in the lunchroom was silent and everyone had stopped eating.

I looked around and then whispered to Emmet, "Let him down Emmet, and don't do anything rash." Since everyone was silent he could hear me.

Emmet looked at me with regretful eyes and then back at Edward with hate filled eyes. Then he set Edward down and sat down next to Rosalie. They were now going steady.

I whispered thank you to Emmet and he just nodded. He was still livid.

I went to Biology and today I would find out who my lab partner is. **(You don't have to be genius to figure out who will be Bella's partner.) **

I walked into class and thankfully was not late again.

Edward was sitting in the table in the middle of the room.

I sat in a table in the back and was actually scared because none of my friends or brothers was in this class. Mike and Edward were.

I sighed and opened up my math book to try to make sense of it when I saw someone sit on the corner of my desk.

"Hey," Of course it was Mike's voice.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. I looked up and he was staring at me. I closed my math book and asked in the most friendly voice I could muster, "What's up?"

'Well, I was wondering if you would go to the welcome back dance this Saturday with me." He said, knowing what my answer would be.

I shook my head, "Mike, you know I have a boyfriend."

"I know," We sat there for a while, "I have to warn you though, every boy in the school wants to ask you out—well except," I looked away knowing his eyes would linger in Edward, "for one—anyway so a lot of people are going to ask you out. You changed a lot over the summer."

I nodded a thank you and he went to sit down next to his friend Tyler.

I looked up to find Edward turned in his seat and staring at me with eyes that—for once—belonged to the real Edward Cullen. They had regret and sorrow in them. They also had hate and envy.

I glared at him and hissed, "What do _you_ want?" He turned back to the new Edward and looked ahead again.

Then the teacher walked into the classroom, "Class, today I will be assigning lab partners.

**(I wonder who Bella will get) **

The teacher called out names:

Mike-Jessica

Tyler-Samantha

Eric-Carly

Then I heard it "Edward-Bella"

I yelped and everyone turned to me. I flushed crimson and then said to explain myself, "Ow! My finger! I got a paper cut."

Everyone seemed to believe my pathetic story, except Edward. He looked at me with concerned eyes. I pursed my lips and made the expression that seems to say," What are you looking at?"

He turned back again and I went over to sit next to him at his table and work on the lab we were assigned.

We worked in silence, never looking at each other, never even making the slightest sign that we acknowledged each other. Oh, but I knew he was there, I just wasn't sure if he knew I was.

After class I ran out before anyone else and Jake and Alice were waiting for me.

I sighed and started to walk down the hallway.

They took a while to catch up and when they did I paid no attention. They knew I wasn't excited to get to gym, if you know what I mean.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, his voice full with concern.

I stopped abruptly and they almost fell over when they tried to stop. I internally laughed at them for being more clumsy than I for a moment.

"Edward and I are lab partners." I moaned.

Jake stiffened and Alice growled under her breath.

No one said anything for the rest of the day.

000

It was Saturday and the dance was just two hours away. I was at Alice's house getting ready. Alice had bought me a red dress that was so short that when Emmet saw it on my he almost fainted. We had to argue with him for at leash thirty minutes for him to let me wear it.

My mother died when I was little and my dad was still out of town on a two month trip to Australia, so he had to be the responsible one.

Though, I don't think that was the reason. I was pretty sure he just didn't want any of his friends staring at my body. Especially in certain areas.

My dress barely went down half my thigh and had no straps. I can understand Emmet's concern for his little sister's safety.

Jake pulled up in his car half an hour before the dance.

We were going to take Alice's car, so we would be even more noticeable. I hated attention, anyway, why were we going to such extremes, I mean, it wasn't like it was prom of anything.

Alice did my hair and make-up and we hopped in her Porsche. Edward was already at the dance with Lauren do it was just Alice, Jasper, Jake and I. Emmet went with Rosalie in her car.

When I got to the auditorium I stopped before entering to take a breather. I knew Edward would be in there and he would look great. I was sure Lauren would look better than any of us too.

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking and said, "You look beautiful tonight. You will enter that room and everyone will stare because you look amazing tonight. Have confidence Bella, you _are_ beautiful. Inside and out."

She was so intense that I wanted to cry, but tears did not come. Instead I stood up and entered the room. Jake and Jasper were already in there waiting for me and Alice.

When I entered I heard many gasps and heads turned my way. There was no noise anymore, just music. When I heard whispers more and more heads turned to see the beautiful girl that stood before them.

I saw Lauren turn her head my was and scoff with a surprised look on her face. Edward looked at her and followed her gaze to me.

When our eyes met everything and everyone disappeared and I saw the true Edward Cullen for the second time that week. He stared at me in aw.

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to Jake, getting many whistles on my way there.

"Hey, baby," Jake said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Would you dance with me?"

A slow song came on and we made our way to the center of the floor and danced for about an hour. Then came on the song _Low_.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans_

_Boots with the fur With the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I followed the lyrics and was now squatting with my butt in the air.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy_

Again, I followed the lyrics and slapped my butt. All the boys around me whistled.

_She hit the flo She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

When the song was over I was sweating up a storm and went to sit in one of the chairs that was out on the side of the gym.

Alice sat down next to me and laughed. "I saw you out there, you were hot."

I rolled my eyes, took a drink of water and then heard the DJ say, "Time for a snowball."

**(If you don't know what a snowball is well I will explain. A snowball is where the guys go on one side of the room and the girls on the other. Then a few students will say some names and those people will have to dance together. Then after a couple minutes other people will grab a partner and join in. Then the DJ will say "Snowball" And you pick another partner. It can get really awkward.)**

I got on the girls side and Alice followed. I saw Jake wink at me when Jessica went up to the DJ stand or whatever it's called.

She said, "Tyler and Lauren, Emmet and Julie (some emo chick), and Edward and Bella."

**OMG! That was 2724 words I hope you know. I wrote it especially long just for you. Yes you (insert name here) **

**So review! And please vote in my poll! **


	3. Chapter 4

I almost yelped when I heard my name intertwined with Edwards

I almost yelped when I heard my name intertwined with Edwards.

I was making a mental note to _kill_ Jessica.

I looked at Alice and Jake and there expressions were the same: shock.

I gulped and stepped forward just as Edward did.

They started to play the song _Losing Grip _by Avril Lavinge. **(If you haven't noticed I love Avril Lavinge, Three days Grace, Fall out Boy, Pink, RENT, and Les Miserables.) **

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...

"Hey its you favorite artist! What is her name? Avril La-I-Can't-Sing?" Edward said as we grabbed hands aggressively. He took my waist and i took his shoulder. **(It rhymed okay?) **

Could he have come up with a lamer diss? I don't think so. Well, maybe the stupid disease one…

"Was it her or you who first got the STD Stupid Disease?"

And there it was. The worst come-back or put down in the world.

_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there_ I just ignored him and looked at Jake, who was now dancing with Alice.

_Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
_

I smiled at him and Edward seemed to notice.

"Why is he dating you anyways? You aren't good enough for him or anyone else." She spat the words in my face. Then my eyes got all watery.

I looked him strait in the, frowned, and then kicked him in the groin. **(Idea courtesy of Pellinorfan11, thank you) **

_Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud_

_Open your eyes  
Open up wide_

_Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone_

_Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere_

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not goin anywhere_

I ran out of the building and started sobbing. It was Jake who came out.

I tripped on the sidewalk and landed flat on my face, scraping it all up.

Red and sticky liquid flowed on the concrete, but I ignored it.

Jake came out next.

"Hey," Was all Jake said, there was pain and regret in his voice and now I know I should have paid attention to that.

He took my hand, helped me up, and sat me on a large rock on the grass.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me, his voice full of sympathy.

I nodded.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He said. His voice was pained.

I nodded once again. I couldn't speak, my throat was filled up with fear.

"I think I am in love with another girl." He admitted.

I was in shock and in pain so I said, "Who?"

JPOV

When I saw what expression she composed on her face I immediately regretted telling het this. The truth was I was in love with another girl. Her name was…

Alice Cullen.

**I know it was really short but I am moving and I wanted to get something up for you all. I will have my next update typed by Thursday and then my Beta will check it and she usually has it back to me the next day, so Friday at the latest is when the next update will be. **

**Srry for the shortness. **

**Vote in my Poll and please review.**

**Luv yah, **

**Bailey **


	4. Chapter 5

BPOV

**I am not going to do a lot of EPOV because I don't want you guys to know his feelings just yet…**

**Also Jake goes to Bella's school and is the same age in this story. **

**I also just read **_**Crank**_** by Ellen Hopkins and it was so amazing that I had to base this chapter off of it, except Bella doesn't do crank or get pregnant, like the girl in Crank does. **

BPOV

Jake told me he was in love with Alice Cullen and suddenly I was full of rage and hatred.

My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, is now in love with my best friend. Soon to be ex-best friend

I bet she did this on purpose. She is related to her brother, the master of betrayal.

Knowing Alice she wouldn't do that, but really how well did I know her. The coherent side of my mind told me Alice had nothing to do with this. That she did not deceive me in the evilest of ways.

But the irrational side of my mind knew that Alice had betrayed me. That she tricked him into loving her, though he said his heart would always belong to me.

I hated Jake. I hate Alice. Most of all I hated Edward.

I sat on the rock sobbing for who knows how long when Alice came out and sat beside me.

"What is Bella? What's wrong?" She was good. Her voice really did sound as if she cared.

I turned away from her, my heart burning and heavy from betrayal. "Like you don't know." I hissed.

I turned to see her eyebrows come together in confusion. Her face looked so innocent it almost convinced me that she really was innocent. Almost.

"What are you talking about?" She said, her voice dripping of concern. Fake concern.

"Yeah, just sit there in pretend you don't know that Jake broke up with me for you." I spat at her.

She gasped and wiped the tears that were now flowing rapidly down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"I had no idea. I am so sorry, Bella. He is such a bastard. I swear I had no knowledge of this." She sounded as if she was going to cry also.

I turned to her and her pained face made me in pain and I suddenly was hugging her. She wrapped her arms around me shhing me as I sobbed into her chest.

She stoked my hair and repeatedly said "It's okay."

000

When the dance was over people came pouring out of the few exits from the gym.

I climbed in Alice's car not caring how Jake got home to La Push. I hated him now. It was official. Alice seemed to hate him as much as a did, for when I looked into her eyes I saw that they were fierce and full of burning hatred.

I spent the night at her house. Emmet brought Rosalie over to our house and did who knows what. Before they left from the Cullen house my exact word were, "Just not in my bed."

Alice and I laughed, but Emmet was a little mad at me for ruining his surprise.

Alice gave me a makeover as usual. She did my hair and gave me pink highlights. Then she did my makeup and, of course, had some new clothes for me.

We were sitting her amazing room that was covered in pink when she first pulled out the outfit I was going to wear. I gasped and my hand was suddenly on my chest when I saw what she picked out.

It was a mini skirt that would barely cover my butt. A halter that would barely cover my chest. The worst things were the fishnet tights and the boots that made me look like a hooker.

She saw my expression and laughed, "It is to show Jake what he is missing out on."

I groaned, but did not take the complaining further.

I fell asleep that night and my dream was unusual.

I was the forest outside my house and Edward was walking with me. The smile on his face was the smile from deep within him, the one that he wore no more.

He was wearing the clothes that he didn't wear anymore also. The striped shirts and khaki pants. He was also wearing his black and square glasses that fit his face perfectly and make him look twenty four instead of eighteen.

Then there was a sudden rush of wind and the old Edward was no longer there. His hair was styled in a new way and the glasses disappeared. He was wearing his football uniform and Lauren was now giving him a wet and sloppy kiss, which he returned.

Then Jake appeared in Edward's place and Lauren was gone with the light autumn breeze as if she was a feather.

Jake looked at me like he cared and then an evil smirk appeared on his face. He waved and then disappeared also. Though, he went with a puff of smoke.

I woke up screaming and sweating through my clothes and sheets. Alice was beside me, for we slept in her bed.

I noticed there was salty moisture oozing from my eyes, down my cheeks, and into my mouth. I sobbed for a while and then went back to sleep, wondering how Alice could have slept threw my desperate sobs.

I didn't know if I even wanted her to wake up, and hear my cries of help. What I really wanted was to be in Edward's arms again and watching the sunset as the bright glowing wonder disappeared to heat the other side of the earth and to give it light. I thought that Edward was my sun, for he was an amazing marvel also. Then just like a sunset he was gone, but under no circumstances was it beautiful like the sun setting should be. When Edward was gone the light and the warmth disappeared. I was left in the shadow and the cold, sending shivers down my side. Then Jake appeared and he was the moon and the stars. He gave me a little light and a little warmth, but now he was gone also.

I was alone.

Alone.

000

I had no idea how long I had been asleep until Alice came rushing in to her room and sat on the foot of the bed, smiling at me.

"What time is it?" I moaned, my throat thick with sleep.

"It is five AM on _Monday._" She told me. Then I noticed she was already dressed and holding my outfit.

My eyes widened. I had been asleep all of Sunday. Emmet must be worried sick.

Alice seemed to read my mind and she said, "I called Emmet and told him you were with me. Apparently him and Rosalie spent Sunday in bed also doing who knows what."

I laughed along with her and then realized something, "Why did you wake me at five AM?" I semi-screeched at her.

"Make-up and hair, duh." She said this like she was saying, "Two plus two equals four, duh." Like it was obvious. Well, it was Alice.

As I got up and followed Alice to her huge bathroom I suddenly felt jealousy. I was jealous of Alice because she was beautiful, and I was not. She also had Jake's love and I did not. **(though no one in the Cullen family are vampires, they are still in-humanly beautiful.) **

If only I had gotten my looks from my beautiful mother like Emmet and Jasper had I would be pretty like her, but I looked just like my dad, except for my face shape and eyes.

Emmet and Jasper got all the good things. They got the amazing green eyes and light brown to sandy blonde hair. I got freaking boring brown hair that only shined when Alice did it. **( I had dark and boring brown hair too until I died it auburn. Now my hair rocks!) **

Also when I was sitting the in the chair in Alice's bathroom while she was doing my hair and make-up I felt that I needed to make him jealous. So, in result I didn't complain one bit when Alice made me look like a whore.

000

I slid into Alice's car with my head held high. I looked amazing, I had to admit. Alice did her best work.

When we stepped out of the car once we were in the parking lot of the school boys whistled all around. I smiled, took Alice's arm, and headed off to class.

000

When I got to lunch I dared to sit with the jocks. No one protested, since Edward was out sick.

A football player named Cameron kept staring at me, well so did everyone else, but his gaze caught my attention. He sure was cute and really popular.

After lunch Alice and I went out to smoke. (**The only bad habit Bella has…in this story.)**

Cam—as I called him—followed us. I didn't really like that so I said, "Why are you following us? Do you need something? We aren't exactly playing 'Follow the Leader'" I snapped at him and he was suddenly taken aback and so was I when I realized what I had said. It was like I was becoming a new person without Edward or Jake holding me back.

"Bella, I just-"

"Please call my Izzy." I told him.

I was a new person now, and a lot was going to change.

**Not much of a cliffhanger, I know, but oh well. I typed this sooner than I thought. Review and tell me what you think, and please vote in my poll. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews guys. It seriously is amazing how many I am getting and I never knew I could get so much. **

**Please read my other stories also. Just don't read Breaking Dawn that I wrote it sucks. It was my first Fan Fiction that I wrote about two months. It sucked. **


	5. Chapter 6

This chapter is definitely rated T for some bad words

**This chapter is definitely rated T for some bad words. Bella is being a little mean. She is a whole new person now.**

**Also I was reading a really good FanFic about Bella and Alice and Rosalie's children. I can't remember what it is called. Anyway. A kid was named Fallon and I am going to use that name in my story.**

I walked up the path to the school the next day in another mini skirt, but this time no leggings. Instead I was wearing a bikini top and I didn't care if I got detention for breaking the schools pointless dress code. I mean what are they trying to prevent? Dirty thoughts? Well, sorry school board it is a little too late to stop that.

Boys whistled and girls glared with envious eyes the whole day. I smiled and walked on, my self-confidence had been raised about one hundred points.

I was asked out at least eleven times and ten of them were football players. Edward was back at school, oh joy. But I wasn't going to let him get to me. From now on, I was just going to treat him like everyone else.

At lunch when I sat at the jock table again, Edward surprised me by speaking, "Hey, come here to sleep with us, whore? Sorry, we won't pay like the rest of the guys you sleep with do." He smirked and Lauren laughed along also.

Emmett glared at him and then glared at me. He wasn't happy about how I had been dressing and acting. I had kind of been a bitch since I decided I was going to change my personality. It was starting to get on Alice's nerves also. Jasper and I didn't hang out much, and even he was getting aggravated. Emmett was the worst thought. He wasn't even talking to me. I wasn't going to let Edward get to me, or let him know it even bothered me.

"Actually," I purred to Edward and a seductive tone, "I just wanted to sleep with this half of the table. My bed won't hold anymore. Speaking of that, Emmett, I need a bigger bed to hold all of my paying customers." I rolled my eyes over to where Emmett was sitting a few feet down.

Even though Emmett was mad he had to laugh at that. Everyone else did also. Edward glared at Lauren when even she laughed and then she pursed her lips and glared at me. Jasper laughed so much that he spit his chocolate shake all over Lauren. I cracked up and fell on the floor laughing. Then someone tripped over me.

I stopped laughing, got up and held out my hand for the person I tripped. Just because I had attitude didn't mean I didn't still care for people and their welfare. He took my hand, smiled, and then realized who I was. He stared at me and I laughed.

He had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was in-humanly good looking **(no he is not a vampire)** "What are you so surprised about?" I joked and he didn't even smile, he was still too shocked.

He said something that I didn't understand and then he said, "You are just really pretty." Then he realized something, "Did I just say that out loud?" So he was funny, too. I already knew I liked this boy.

I nodded and said, "I haven't seen you before—I know because I could never forget those eyes—are you new?" He blushed at my compliment. There goes my newfound bravery again.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm new. I just moved here from England." No wonder he had an accent, "What is you name?" He asked.

I took his hand and shook it hard "My name is Isabella Swan. Friends call me Izzy. Since you are my newfound friend you may call me Izzy. I am a senior, how about you?"

He seemed to be staring at my hand in his, then he snapped out of it as I dropped my hand from his grasp. "I am Fallon Malone. I am also a senior." He told me.

"Come sit with me and my friends." I said as I grabbed his hand once more and led him to my table.

I sat down and so did he. "Hey, bitches, this is my new friend Fallon. He is new here. Be nice to him, or shall I say Edward that you should treat him the opposite you treat me." I laughed and so did everyone else, except for Lauren and Emmett.

For about ten minutes everybody talked to Fallon. They asked him questions about London and if he had siblings or whatever. Apparently he had a twin sister who had blonde hair and was sitting in her car. He had become instantly popular like I had _not _when I was new in eighth grade.

Then, when we had ten minutes left in lunch, I felt a sudden wave of bravery and boredom. I suddenly stood up and everyone stopped talking. They stared at me, wondering what I would do next.

I had just downloaded the karaoke version **(when there is no on singing)** of _Thanks for the Memories_ on my Ipod and had brought my speaker.I plugged in my speaker and jumped on the lunch table. Everyone in the room was silent.

Then I hit the play button on the remote and the music started and I sung:

_I'm gonna make you bend and break,_

_(It sends you to me without wait) Say a prayer but let the good times roll! In case God doesn't show... (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right, But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, "Who does he think he is?" If that's the worst you got, Better put your fingers back to the keys!_

Then I pointed to Edward. His expression showed that he was shocked.

_One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you only sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

I started to jump up and down, making my boots click and clack on the table. "Come on," I yelled to everyone. They were now cheering, "Sing with me." They all started to sing, except Edward. Even Fallon sung, and from what I heard of him, I found that he was amazing.

_Been looking forward to the future, When my eyesight is going bad, And this crystal ball. It's always cloudy except for, (Except for) When you look into the past (look into the past), One night stand... (one night stand off),_

_One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you only sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you but sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time), Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you but sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time), Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

As the song ended I was panting.

Everyone started to cheer. I bowed and curtseyed and then sat back down next to Fallon, who had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"Wow," He said in obvious aw, "I would never be brave enough to do that. You were amazing."

I smiled at him, and then I felt a jolt of electricity, I even surprised myself when…

I pressed my lips to his.

**Like it? Hope you did.**

**Tell me by reviewing.**

**OMG! I got over 100 reviews so far. I am so surprised. I mean I posted this SATURDAY. I have never had so many reviews so fast…EVER. Please continue. I would also like to thank my Beta—Child-of-God13—for making the story much better and you to have a better chapter.**


	6. Chapter 7

**This chapter is Fallon's and Edward POV. Starting from when Fallon gets to lunch.**

**I forgot to mention Fallon's sister plays a big part later on. Okay when I was writing this a huge idea came to me. So read and find out...**

**Don't worry Bella won't be like this for a long time. Someone just might confront her.**

**I bet you know who…**

**Disclaimer: I own Fallon and Gabriella. Noting else. If I was Stephenie Meyer do you think I would be on the website?! NO! I would be typing **_**Breaking Dawn**_** that is coming out August 2nd. Duh!**

FPOV

I walked into the cafeteria, not bothering to look around. I was too busy looking at my schedule to notice the girl lying on the ground laughing.

Before I knew it I was flying through the air, and then my head slammed on the floor. I heard the girl stop laughing and when I looked up I saw that she was holding out her hand for me.

I took it and then really looked at her for the first time. She was wearing a black bikini top that tied at the back of her neck. On the front it said, "Don't mess with me." She was also wearing a mini skirt that barely covered her butt and some Converse shoes. She had long brown hair that shined as if moonlight was upon it. Her eyes sparkled and her smile almost made me faint.

I swore I would have if she hadn't said, "What are you so surprised about?" Her voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was like music to my ears. It was as soft as velvet and it came out in a sparkling laugh.

I mumbled something even I didn't understand and then thought _you are just so pretty._ Then I realized I had said it out loud. "Did I just say that out loud?" I didn't mean for it to be funny, but she laughed, and she surprised me when she blushed.

She nodded and said, "I haven't seen you before—I know because I could never forget those eyes—are you new?" I felt warmth enter my cheeks. She was not the only one with a blushing problem.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm new. I just moved here from London. What is you name?" I asked.

She took my hand in hers and shook it. I was so distracted that I almost didn't hear her reply. "My name is Isabella Swan. Friends call me Izzy. Since you are my newfound friend you may call me Izzy. I am a senior, how about you?" I was amazed. She had just called me her friend. Hadn't she?

It took me a while to respond "I am Fallon Malone. I am also a senior." Thank god for that.

"Come sit with me and my friends." She said as she grabbed my hand again, sending and electric current through me. I was surprised, I hadn't expected anyone to want to sit with me on my first day.

I sat down and so did she. "Hey, bitches, this is my new friend Fallon. He is new here. Be nice to him, or shall I say _Edward_ that you should treat him the opposite you treat me." I saw pain flash in the guy whose name was Edward's eyes. I was surprised she said a cuss word. She was beautiful and she shouldn't use such language. Then again, I shouldn't be talking. I had a cussing problem also.

What I didn't understand is how a girl so sweet could be so mean to rude. Then I realized what she said to a guy opposite of her, "Or shall I say _Edward_ that you should treat him the opposite you treat me." If he treated her bad I would kill him. That was what I thought until I saw the look in his and her eyes. They both had pain buried deep in their eyes, though neither of them showed it in their expressions. Everybody had laughed at it, except a huge boy and this really weird looking girl, who had yellow teeth. Ew!

For a while everybody asked me questions about my home town and my siblings. I only had one sister, Gabriella, she was so quiet that she didn't dare come to lunch.

Then, when we had ten minutes left in lunch, I saw Izzy stand up. She took out what looked like an Ipod speaker and plugged it in. Then I heard a song I recognized.

Izzy stood up on the table and started to sing.

_But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life_

_"Who does he think he is" _

_f that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys!_

Then she pointed to the guy named Edward. His expression was pained, like he regretted something.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

She started to jump up and down, making her boots click and clack on the table. "Come on," She yelled to everyone. They were now cheering, "Sing with me." I started to sing. I was pretty good I guess. But I wasn't my best, for I couldn't take my eyes off of Izzy. She was just so beautiful.

_One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See he tastes like you only sweeter_

At the end of the song she was panting like a dog and sweating, but she looked as beautiful as ever.

Then she sat down beside me.

"Wow," I said, she was astounding, "I would never be brave enough to do that. You were amazing." And she was.

She smiled at me, and then I felt a jolt of electricity, She seemed to feel it too…

And she pressed her lips to mine.

I widened my eyes in surprise. Girls never kissed me unless they knew my secret. Yes, I do have a secret.

I wasn't supposed to be kissing the Isabella Swan, though I sure wanted to. I was just coming here until the end of the year, which was only seven weeks.

I was betrothed to the Princess of Denali **(Let's just say that is a huge country) **,Irene, sister of Princess Tanya. I was also the prince of England.

EPOV

When I saw Bella kiss that new kid, I almost fell out of my seat. I felt a sudden rush of jealousy. I was supposed to hate her. She hated me and I hated her—end of story.

Though I often wondered it she could forgive me. I was the one who started it all. That day, when I insulted her for the first time and she ran off crying, I almost died from regret and pain.

She had no idea that the hate I felt for her was fake. That it was just the opposite.

I was in love with her.

There were only two questions:

Could she go back to her old self?

And if she could, could I?

I didn't know the answers, but I intended to find out.

**I promise Bella will change in the next chapter. This is just a phase, okay? Don't over react!! Sorry, spaz attack over. I get those a lot.**

**Anyway huge turning point, right? I am getting chapters up as fast as I can.**


	7. Chapter 8

GPOV (Gabriella or Gabby)

I stepped out of my car after I was done eating and headed off to Biology.

I was too shy to sit in the cafeteria during lunch. I knew Fallon, my brother, would sit with me, but I didn't know if anyone else would. Anyway, I enjoyed the comfort the music that came from my radio gave me.

I was late, of course, and everyone turned to face me. Their faces were shocked as they stared at me with wide eyes.

My own eyes widened when I saw that my brother was holding hands and sitting with one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Then a picture of Princess Tanya ran through my mind and I shuddered, not knowing what would happen if my parents or her parents found out about this. He didn't even seem to notice me, he was too busy talking to this girl, and I hated her already. Fallon had always looked after me, and defended me, but know he wasn't even paying attention to me, just because of some girl. My eyes filled with envy as I examined his expression, and hers. His was full of lust and love, which surprised me. He was always picky about girls he chose, and they were always conservative, but this girl was anything but. She wore the shortest of mini skirts. She also had on a bikini top, or so it seemed.

I sighed and made a brave move and sat next to a very cute boy with bronze hair. I realized just as I sat down that he had a letter jacket on. Either he was the quarterback, or he was dating the quarterback. I pondered that for a moment and made up my mind that he was indeed the quarterback. I could tell by the way all the girls were looking at him.

Their eyes full of jealousy as I sat beside him. The weird thing was that this boy was glaring at Fallon as my brother and this girl flirted with each other softly. She was the only one who did not look at him. I wondered if there was a story behind that, and my curiosity got the best of me as I decided to ask someone after class about them.

As class went on I found that this boy's name was Edward Cullen, courtesy of the teacher. Apparently there had been old lab partners and now that he had two new students he was just going to have to rearrange them. I was to be with Edward. I was excited and nervous. I shouldn't have felt this way around a boy, I was betrothed myself. But the person to whom I was betrothed only cared about looks and money. He was extremely handsome and a huge player. I bet he was cheating on my right at the moment, so I told myself: why not? It wasn't like we were kissing. I would just flirt with him a little.

He turned to face me when the teacher told us to get to work on a lab. His green eyes shot to me at last, and I took a breath, realizing I hadn't been breathing. Even though he was looking at me, I could tell his mind was on the girl Fallon was with.

We did the lab together and I found out he was smart, funny, and just simply amazing. Well, not simply, there were many reasons.

After class, we walked together to his locker.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" He asked, his British accent sounding just like mine.

I made a face and said in a mocking tone, "Well, if you call hating the weather and the people liking, then yes I like it."

His face seemed to fall as I said this, "You don't like the people?" He asked softly.

"Well, you are the only decent person I have met so far. There was this girl, Lauren, who kept making fun of me." I admitted, making me hate Lauren more, something I didn't think possible.

He laughed and I glared playfully at him. When he saw my face he cracked up. His green eyes were full of wonder and amazement, but buried down beneath them was pain.

"So," I said getting the next question over with, not wanting to hear the answer, "What class do you have next?" My voice broke, and my cheeks turned crimson as I blushed.

He chuckled, his eyes full of remembrance, then he said, "My best friend used to blush a lot-" Then his expression was pained and he looked at the ground. His face came back to the present, along with his eyes as he softly answered, "Math."

There was definitely something that happened to him, something horrible. You could tell form the look in his eye. IT made you want to cry just looking at it.

I nodded; I had gym along with Fallon. I walked off toward the gym without saying another word to this man who I had just fell madly in love with.

000

Halfway threw gym I noticed a girl named Angela. She had been nice to me earlier today when I asked her for a piece of paper, so I decided to ask her my question.

After gym, as she walked out into the parking lot alone, I ran up to her.

"Hi, Angela," I said, in my nicest voice.

She turned toward me and smiled, "Hello."

"I wanted to ask you a question," I waited for her to answer, but she just nodded so I continued, "Do you know what happened between Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" I had learned her name from this perverted guy in my gym class named Mike.

Her face fell, and she sighed. I waited and realized we had stopped walking and it had started to rain. All the cars were gone, and we were the only ones left. I noticed that our car was here, but Fallon was not. He must have gotten a ride from _Bella_. I spat her name in my mind.

I looked at Angela again, and her face was torn. She seemed to be contemplating on telling me. She gave in and sighed.

"Well," She started off, and for once her voice was not happy, "Bella and Edward used to be nerds," That was hard to imagine. How could the two most beautiful people I had ever seen be geeks, "and they were best friends? They were always there for each other. She was bold and he was shy. They were the perfect match, though they took it no further than friendship. What no one knew—except Bella—was that Edward was an amazing football player. Bella told him to try out. He did and was made quarterback. He instantly became popular. Then the day he found out, Bella tried to tell him congratulations, but found him sitting at the popular table—which she now sits at also, because she was always pretty, just none of us noticed until recently. Anyway, she went to Edward and just tapped him on the shoulder politely, saying nothing. He turned around and insulted her. I can't describe to you how her face looked," She said, her voice pained, she cared for Bella, "There aren't words. She ran away crying. Now they hate each other. Then Bella started going out with Jake, a football player. He broke up with her for Bella's best friend, Alice, who took no interest in him. She is dating our baseball star, Jasper. Bella has been a different person ever since. You can tell Edward regrets what he did, and he wonders if she would forgive him. I don't think that the jerk deserves it. Now Bella is dating you brother, they kissed at lunch."

I gasped. This was all news to me. He was betrothed, for god's sake. He couldn't date.

Then again, I never did like Tanya, though she was pretty.

"I heard he was going to ask her forgiveness tomorrow." She said.

I said thanks and goodbye to Angela. Tomorrow was going to be and interesting day.

**Like it?**

**Well, anyway I can't believe that I have 107 reviews for my story: **_**Once a nerd, not always a nerd**_**. I posted this like three days ago and it only has 3 chapters. It is amazing.**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 11

**Srry it took me SO long to update! I was grounded, cause I got a bad grade in math. I mean, who doesn't once in a while? Anyway, I have 232 REVIEWS!! I can't believe I have gotten 200. That is SO amazing. My first story go like...25 at the 9th chapter, but this one has 232!!  
**

EPOV

As I walked down the hallway toward first period, my jaw tightened and it seemed like sweat was pouring of my forehead in gallons.

Today was the day I would ask for Bella's forgiveness. I knew I didn't deserve it, not at all, but I hoped she would give me a second chance.

I was just a few steps away from my classroom, when Lauren suddenly appeared in front of me. I stopped abruptly and sighed as I looked down at her, annoyed. She smiled up at me.

I tried to smile back, but my lips wouldn't cooperate. She put her hand around my waist, but I pushed it away and she scowled.

"What's your problem?" She said in a defensive tone. She glared at me through her cold grey eyes. I hadn't noticed before how ugly she was. She had the skinniest lips I had ever seen her nose was huge. I couldn't help but notice that her eyeliner was smeared as if she had been crying, though I knew that she _never _cried. I didn't know if she even had emotions at all. Her mascara was chunky on her fake eyelashes. I had no idea why I, or any other guy for that matter, had ever gone out with her.

She was wearing a revealing mini skirt and what could only be described as a freaking sports bra. I laughed internally as I saw her stomach. It was skinnier than Bella's, which I didn't know was possible. Bella had always been really skinny, but just because she at healthy. The only reason Lauren was skinny was because she was bulimic. I suddenly remembered that she had told me that, one night in bed, when we had been drunk. I had always regretted that night.

"Look," I said involuntarily, "we are over, Lauren." My eyes widened as I said this. I hadn't even thought about breaking up with her, not even seconds before I did. It just seemed to happen.

Her angry expression froze in place and her eyes widened, also. "W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered.

I sighed again, "I don't want to be with you anymore. You are such a skank and I want a real relationship, not just a _physical _relationship, and a _verbal _one too. I want one with meaning." I hadn't realized that was what I wanted, until I had said it, and as my brain wrapped around the idea, I smiled.

Her expression turned angry, but no words came out as she tried to speak. She stormed away angrily. I laughed when she tripped and fell flat on her face. I tried to hold back my laughter, but it was almost impossible.

I turned the knob on the door that would lead me into English. I stepped in and gasped at what I saw.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing at stared at me. I knew what they were thinking: _Edward actually came to class?! _I noticed that the teacher was out of the room, but I knew that would only last for the next couple of minutes.

That was not the then that surprised me, though. I examined the room more carefully and then saw my worst nightmare. Bella was kissing the new kid, Fallon, down his jaw line and then down his neck. Fallon's eyes were closed and his hand traced her back.

Every little peck she gave him stabbed me like a knife. As I walked over toward a table in the back, I couldn't stop looking at them. As I sat down in the cold metal chair I noticed Jacob Black was sitting next to me. I had heard what had happened between him and Bella at the dance, and I wanted to punch him so hard that I had to grip onto the table to keep from slipping and giving him a bloody nose.

Once I finally relaxed I followed Jacob's gaze, and saw that he was glaring at Fallon. I hadn't looked at them except that one time, knowing it would result in pain. But I couldn't help but look now.

Now they were French kissing, and I was suddenly nauseated. As Jake saw this also, his expression turned pained, as did mine. Bella's back was to me, so I couldn't see her perfect face, but I could see Fallon. He was good-looking, I have to admit, but wasn't good enough for Bella. No one was good enough for Bella.

Not even me.

BPOV

It seemed like someone had pressed the fast forward button as soon as I was with Fallon. You know the saying "Time flies when you're having fun"? Well, my day just proved the saying to be true.

When I was with Fallon I felt weightless, as if I saw a feather. He never seemed to run out of things to say, as I always did. His laugh was so much like music; it could be made into a song. The only thing that was not absolutely perfect was the look of pain in his eye when he thought I wasn't watching him.

Fallon had to go home for some unknown reason, and I had to stay after school to tutor a freshman named Shamus Frump. **(inside joke in my grade at school) **What kind of name is that?

The parking lot was empty, or so I thought. As I pulled out my keys to unlock my car, I dropped them in a puddle. I leaned down to get them, but a white hand grabbed it first. I sighed, knowing who would be there. Before I faced him, I made my expression blank, making my face unreadable.

I shot up and heard Edward whisper my name. I glared at his innocent expression, and his face was pain. His forehead was covered in sweat, caused by nervousness I presumed. I couldn't help but wonder what he was nervous about. I knew he was going to insult me, and he was never nervous before.

But he did just the opposite, "Bella," He said as he gulped, "I am _so _sorry. There is no excuse for the way I have acted for the past year. You were my only friend, Bella, and I was never grateful. When everyone else would tease me, you would stick up for me, not caring what it did to your reputation. You have always been beautiful to me, and I have always loved you with all of my heart, Bella. I don't deserve your love, but you don't know how much it would mean to me I you would forgive me. I didn't know, didn't see, how much I cared for you until I saw you kissing that jerk, Fallon. You don't know how much that hurt me. Please, Bella, please forgive me. I am so sorry."

My sweaty palms clenched together as I stared at him.

What was I going to do?

Did he deserve to be forgiven?

Or would I hate him forever?

**Cliffy! Mwa ha ha ha ha! **

**Review please! And please vote in my poll! **


	9. Chapter 12

I stared at him, the shocked look never leaving my face. He stared back, a pleading look in his eye.

I looked down, knowing I couldn't think clearly when he looked at me that way. I looked to the right of me and time seemed to stand still as I saw Fallon exiting the school building.

I smiled at him, forgetting the other figure beside me, waiting for my answer. I sighed as I looked back at Edward. He a hint of anger in his striking green eyes, as he looked at Fallon, his eyes like daggers. Then he looked back at me and all the anguish and fury in his eyes melted away.

"Edward?" I asked softly, and I saw surprised when I saw that he heard me. He looked at me with questioning eyes as I stared back at him, not exactly sure of what I was going to say.

"Yes?" He questioned me. I stared back at him. My face was cold and emotionless, but as I saw the pain in his eyes suddenly tears filled my eyes.

Suddenly my legs were shaking and I saw sobbing, the tears bursting out of me. Then my knees buckled under me and I suddenly fell on the pavement. I laid there for who knows how long when I felt two stone arms wrap around me. A hand was suddenly stroking my hair and shushing me as I cried into their chest.

I looked up to find that it was Edward, looking down at me with pain filled eyes. I closed my eyes and imagined him as the jerk football player that I had just known not seconds ago. Then I opened them and my will disappeared, as I was lost into the sea of green his eyes possessed. I was lost in them, for what seemed like hours, before again.

I sobbed into his chest, ruining his button-up shirt, until all the liquid in my body had escaped me.

Suddenly, and unthinking I sighed and said, "Edward, I don't know it I can trust you." I admitted this as honestly as I could. I couldn't trust him, but I severely wanted to. He sighed; his eyes suddenly cautious as he nodded at me, though his eyes were directed at the sky. It was raining now, and time seemed to disappear as I lay in his arms. I didn't notice the people crowding around us, watching us with intense eyes.

"I know, love." His musical voice said, and comforted me. It was something I couldn't describe, and still can't describe now. His voice was like magic, and along with his face, it belonged to an angel. Love. I remember what he always used to call me, and up to this moment, I had thought nothing of it. He was originally for Brittan, and that was what they called each other there. It was a casual pet name, nothing more. But now, my thoughts lingered on the word, trying desperately to make something more out of them.

"Do you know," I swallowed my throat dry from my sobbing. My head was pounding, almost as if I was going to pass out, but I surely did not lose consciousness. "How much you hurt me that day? Just that one sentence. You had changed so much, just over night. I don't know if I can forgive you, trust you again. I told you my deepest darkest secret and you betrayed it."

A new stab of pain hit me as I remember right after he had first insulted me, become a new person. I had told him that I had done _it _with the quarterback who had graduated a year before. But that was not how he told it. Edward told the entire school that I had seduced Vince—that was his name—into my room and asked him to do it. That was most definitely not what happened. I had been madly in love with Vince, or so I thought, and when he asked me if I wanted to, I didn't refuse. I didn't seduce him, not at all.

But that was not the biggest part, the part I still hadn't told anyone about, not even Vince. After that night we spent together I started to throw up all of the time. It got annoying, and then I finally realized what it was. I went to the hospital, and indeed I was pregnant. I got an abortion the day after, and never told anyone.

Vince and I dated all of his senior—and my sophomore—year. I thought he loved me, but when he went to college he broke it off. He told me that he didn't want a long-distance relationship, and that maybe when he got back we could get back together. I knew this was a lie, and that he knew I would have already moved on by the time he came back. He just didn't want me. I didn't blame him. I was average and absolutely ordinary. There was nothing special about me. Even my personality had no originality.

He winced as I said this, remembering what he had spread. The rumor spread like a virus, and only took twenty minutes to get to me. At the time my only friend, Alice, told me. She seemed so ashamed to have a brother like him.

"I know," He said thoughtfully obviously ashamed at his actions, "I don't know why…how I could ever do that to you Bella. I still don't know now, after all these days that I have sat alone. Don't you see Bella? People surrounded me, but I was writing in pain on the inside of being alone. You are the only one who could make me happy Bella. I took your love for granted, and for that I am appalled. It makes me sick, what I did, and I am _so _sorry. I don't know what to say to you. I can't explain how much you mean to me." I couldn't help but notice a tiny drop of water slithering down his cheek as he said this. I lifted my fingers and wiped it away, and then he started to sob, and I was the one who held him as he sobbed in my arms.

"I love you so much." He sobbed, soaking my shirt. I was surprised at the words, more than I can describe, but I stayed silent as we stayed there. I decided not to make a big deal out of these words, not knowing if they meant just as friends…of more.

"I forgive you." I said, my mouth surprising me. I sighed then, and let them come out, realizing these words were indeed true**.**

**Yah! She forgave him! Aren't you surprised?! I know I am. So anyway, I was gonna do a cliffhanger, but as I started typing it…I got a new idea.**

**REMEMBER: Irina is who Fallon is engaged to.**

**Preview: (I don't know it these will be the exact words, but this is the basic idea.)**

**FPOV (Fallon)**

As I lay awake in my bed staring at the ceiling, Bella's face smiling back at me in my mind I heard my phone vibrate.

I looked over at my nightstand and it said:

IRINA

I sighed as I picked it up.

"Hello?" I sighed angrily. She missed my tone.

"Guess what?" She screamed excitedly, "I am coming to America."

Out of instinct I snapped the phone shut.

**End Preview**

**Review Please**


	10. Chapter 13

**Well, I finally got 300 reviews so I am rewarding you all. He he! With a new chapter!**

FPOV (Fallon)

As I lay awake in my bed staring at the ceiling, Bella's face smiling back at me in my mind I heard my phone vibrate.

I looked over at my nightstand and it said:

IRINA

I sighed as I picked it up. What did she want?

"Hello?" I sighed angrily. She missed my tone.

"Guess what?" She screamed excitedly, "I am coming to America."

Out of instinct I snapped the phone shut.

After a moment of thinking this over, though afterward I had no idea what I had just thought about, my phone rang again.

My hands were shaking as I picked it up again.

"Hello?" I said once more. My voice was barely over a whisper.

"Did you just hang up on my?" She screamed into the phone.

I ignored her and said, "When are you coming?"

"Monday," She replied.

BPOV

--Monday--

For some reason when I woke up Monday morning something felt indeed wrong. My fingertips were tingling and my throat was unnaturally dry, but I ignored it. I wasn't one to believe in premonitions or anything like it. The only person who did believe in that kind of stuff was Alice, and sometimes it did seem like she knew things were going to happen ahead of time. It was a little creepy.

I got up slowly and groggily went to get ready. I was _so _over my whore phase now that I had Edward back. Thinking of him being my friend again brought a smile to my face. I didn't know how I had survived without him. I really cared about Edward, and I wished he could be my friend forever. Maybe he could.

I quickly through on some skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt and headed out the door for school. I thought I was going to go in my truck, but there in the driveway of my house was Edward's Volvo. I shock my head at him and he grinned through the windshield. I hopped in his car—while eating my pop tart—in a hurry. I didn't want to be late to school…or Fallon.

I looked over at Edward and I didn't think he knew that his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at me. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in front of his face, "Anybody home?" I joked.

Edward jumped and hit his head on the roof of his car. I giggled and turned on the radio. The whole way to school Edward and I fought over stations. I wanted hip-hop and he wanted rock, two very different things. We were in the parking lot of the school in less than five minutes courtesy of Edward.

I hopped out of Edward Volvo as quickly as I had gotten in, and he did the same. I smiled at him, grabbed my purse, and linked my arm in his. He was surprised by our sudden contact but did not pull away. His skin felt warm against mine and I wanted to stay like that forever. Then I spotted Fallon across the parking lot and my thoughts shifted to him and Gabby.

Fallon was unsmiling for once and my stomach dropped in worry. He looked worried and upset. I abruptly ripped my arm from Edward's and I ran toward Fallon. I was really thankful that I had decided to wear flats.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I ran up to him. He was already entering the school. It took him a moment to respond.

"Nothing," He told me blankly. He was getting faster with each stride and I had to jog to keep up with him. His face was emotionless and cold. His blue eyes had lost their light and seemed dead. I looked down at my shoes and a tear slid down my face. I couldn't help it. It seemed like he was mad at me. It was almost like Edward when he abandoned me. If Fallon abandoned me, I didn't know what I would do. This thought only let more tears escape from my eyes. Fallon didn't even notice that I was crying as they strode forward to his locker. I was confused and sad. I ran to the girl's bathroom and sobbed all of first hour.

When I heard the bell ring I sucked it up, cleaned my face, and headed toward Spanish, my second period class (**correct me if I'm wrong, and I'm sure I am)**

Alice was waiting for me. She was in this class, and so was Jake, and so was Fallon. Oh joy. It felt as if Fallon had broken it off with me, but it wasn't official. I thought of this until the teacher came in. I sat down in my assigned seat. There was an empty one next to me that had never been filled. On the other side of me was Alice, and on the other side of the empty desk was Fallon. I refused to look at him. I'm sure he could tell that I had been crying, if he even cared. I remembered what I looked like when I took a look at myself in the bathroom. I had looked like crap to be completely honest. My eyes were red and blotchy. I'm sure Alice noticed also, and I could feel her staring at me, but I looked ahead, ignoring them both.

Then the teacher walked in and by his side was a girl I had never seen before. She had long blonde hair and was extremely beautiful, but her grey eyes were cold and blank. Then she saw Fallon and she blew him a kiss. I didn't look back to see what he did. I didn't care, not at all. She knew him, obviously, and went to sit beside him.

I kept my face cold and blank, until they announced who it was, "This is Prince Fallon's fiancé Princess Irina." My eyes widened my I whipped my head back towards them. Fallon stared back with a worried look on this face.

I stood up abruptly, pushed my desk in front of me and said, "Well, Fallon, I guess there are a lot of things I didn't know about you. Like the fact that you're a prince and engaged. I think that it's safe to say it's over," I sighed and closed my eyes. The teacher said nothing, obviously feeling guilty for letting this information slip out of his mouth, "It was just a game to you. I think I knew that this whole time. I am just an ordinary girl, and she is a princess, but it would have been nice for you to not lead me on," I babbled on incoherently and I was sobbing by the end. I ran out of the classroom, and even Alice didn't follow, seeing that I needed to be alone.

Then, I saw a figure in the distance, down the hall. It was Edward. He ran down toward me, dropping his books as he went. He sat down beside me, our backs leaning on the wall.

"What happened?" He asked. I couldn't tell him, my mouth wouldn't function. So I decided to do the only think I could.

I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. An electronic shiver shot through me.

This was the end of a friendship and the beginning of a relationship.

**YES! Finally Fallon is Out of the picture. I HATED THAT TWO-TIMING JERK!! Sorry, spaz attack. I have temper problems. He he.**

**So this story is coming to an end. I know it is sad.**

**Only five more chapters!**


	11. Chapter 14

**What is your guys' problem?! I mean SERIOUSLY! Only 16 reviews for my story—Until the End of the Summer—that is just SAD! I got 37 for my last chapter on this story, so WHY can't you just review for my others to!! That is my only complaint! SORRY! That just makes me MAD! I THOUGHT you guys WERE NICE but you WERENT!! Just kidding! Thank you guys for all of the reviews for this one, but I have decided that this one is only going to have about…two more chapters! This one will be in Fallon's pov about Bella and Edward's relationship. I am also warning you that it is REALLY short. Srry bout that!**

**IMORTANT: So here! I have a challenge for all of you! If you guys can get me 40 for this chapter I will post the last one tomorrow…but if NOT! No chapter for 5 days! I know I AM cruel!**

FPOV

I couldn't believe what I had done to Bella. She was the love of my life, my beautiful angel, and yet I let her go. How could I let her slip away when I was longing so to hold her? I had gone along with Irina's silly little game, and she one—of course—and now we were back off to England.

Irina and her father were waiting at the airport. They gave us some privacy to say goodbye to our friends (Gabby and I).

I sighed and I entered the classroom. It was the last one I was to attend at Forks High School, and also the last hour I was going to have with Bella, my love. Then I gasped when I saw what she was doing. She was holding Edward Cullen's hand. Now this was messed up. She HATED Edward Cullen, I mean HATED!

She didn't even seem to notice me and Gabby and I sat down right in back of them. They were whispering something to each other, and then Edward smiled. Before I knew it she was kissing him softly on the lips. I couldn't help but notice how much love they each put into it. They didn't even open their mouths and yet it was filled with more passion than I had ever seen in _any _kiss, and I had seen plenty.

Bella broke the kiss with a gasp, desperate for air I presumed. She was smiling though and I could almost hear her heart fluttering fast. I sighed to myself and couldn't help but let the drop of water that held in my eye escape. Gabby noticed and she glared at Edward, pretending she hated him; but I knew she loved him just as much as I loved Bella; but we both had blown it. She was engaged to Prince Alexander and I was going to be getting married in a week. I sighed at the thought of watching Irina walking down the isle. She was pretty, or so everyone said, but in my eyes she was scum. She acted like a nice person, but when no one else was around was a cold-hearted witch that I hated with all my heart.

"I am sick of all this B.S." I heard Lauren Mallory say from the table behind us, and no, she didn't use the initials. I hated her, but she was at the bottom of my hate list at the moment.

I sighed and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but failed, due to the fact that I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. I truly did love her. So why did I hurt her so much? Why did I let her fall into another man's arms? I really didn't know. All I knew was it was too late to change any of it, and that was what hurt me the most.

**Told you it was short, but oh well. The last chapter will be at least 4000 words long…I swear to you. And don't I ALWAYS keep my promises?! I DO!!**

**The more reviews…the longer the chapter.**

**ALSO check out my new story…Until the End of the Summer…I like it, and so do the people who review, so it would be nice if YOU would too!! He he!**

**That's all for now folks!**


	12. end

**Yeah, Yeah I know I took 4ever. Deal with it…**

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing.**

**WARNING: This is the ending chapter!**

**Also, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted so I am not going to give you 4000 words. HEY not _my _fault. Maybe if you reviewed you would get rewarded!**

EPOV

Sometimes I wondered how I had gotten to this amazing place. Where days were always sunny and I woke up next to the person I loved the most. Most of the time, I thought about how I didn't deserve, how I had messed things up, but then my love would assure me that I did indeed deserve her. Though, it was a lie. No one deserved Bella—she was too good for anyone, and I told her this almost every day.

Getting accepted to Dartmouth was a huge surprised for the both of us. Bella didn't think she would get in, despite her perfect grades. I actually fell over when I got my acceptance letter. All the extra curricular activities really paid off I was offered a football scholarship, so we both decided to attend.

Today we were graduating, being let out into the real world as adults. Bella was getting ready with Alice in the bedroom, no matter how much Bella protested.

Emmett and I were waiting on them…wrestling. "Holy _shit_. Edward!" Emmett yelled in surprised when I pinned him to the ground, "When did you get so strong?" He laughed. I got off of him and shrugged my shoulders as the girls walked out of the bedroom.

My mouth gaped open when I saw Bella. She had on a blue and white dress that showed a lot of her legs; I would have to constantly have to remind myself not to stare at them. She had on white flats and a ring that I barely even saw.

She smiled and the saw my face and her face fell. "I look horrible." She stated, and turned around to go change. I ran up behind her before she could escape and grabbed her hand.

"You look _amazing_." I said. Her beautiful smile appeared on her face again and I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she did the same to me. At our sudden contact I smiled, as I always did.

000

BPOV

We arrived in the auditorium just in time. We would have had the ceremony outside, but it was pouring just like it always did in Forks: hard and cold.

Luckily Alice remembered and umbrella and we were amongst the lucky ones, the dry ones. I looked over at the other side of the large room to see Lauren Mallory throwing a fit because her hair and _white _dress was soaked. I swear half the boys in the room were staring at her breast. I shuddered. Lauren had also been accepted here. How is the question. She was probably the dumbest person I know.

"Time to get started." A voice announced from the stage. My parents had called and said that they weren't going to be able to make it because of the rain; it was even raining in Forks. Big surprise there; I was shocked when I heard that. Heavy sarcasm.

It went very quickly and it was all very vague. After we were done, Edward and I had decided that we were immediately moving into our new apartment…in New York City. I had gotten a job as a journalist at the New York Times, something that didn't often happen for a twenty-two year old. I fainted when I found out. And Edward was going to be joining the New York Giants team. He was so excited and happy, and I was so happy and excited for him.

I gave all of my friends a hug, including Alice and we got into the car. "Ready for a road trip?" Edward laughed as he got into the passenger seat.

I nodded, "Are you ready for a great life?" I asked, and giggled. Edward glanced down, his eyes stopping when they fell on the ring on my left hand.

He looked over at me, his smile never fading as he became serious. "As long as you are."

FPOV (Fallon AKA Ass)

"WTF?" I screamed at Irina, and she looked up at me under her eyelids as if she was possessed. It was quite funny actually, but I wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Same to you! I _saw _you making out with my _sister_! It isn't like I just suspect it, I _saw it_!" She screamed. She kind of had a point. She _had _walked in on Tanya and I making out on my couch in my study. But I couldn't help myself, Irina would never be enough, she was nothing compared to Bella. And I had to say that Tanya was five billion times more beautiful the Irina, but was still nothing compared to my Bella. I had to stop doing that, no matter how much I wished she was my Bella, she never would be, she was Edward's Bella now.

"God, Irina, why don't just _leave_?" I screamed, in a moment of frustration, though I didn't really mean it.

"Fine." She said as she stormed out of our bedroom. I knew she would be back. She had nowhere else to go, and no one would seriously want to sleep with her. She had ended up being a horrible wife, and I began hating her as soon as the wedding night was over.

God, my life seriously sucked.

BPOV

_Five years later_

"Edward! Edward! I'm pregnant!!" I screamed at him from the kitchen. I had just gotten a call from the doctor's office. I had had an appointment earlier that week, and finally the results were in!

Edward ran in the room, his eyes wide. He dropped the book he was holding and ran over to me, wrapping his arms around me as he crushed his lips to mine.

I could also hear the doctor's faint voice calling my name as I dropped the phone.

But I hadn't a care in the world.

**AN: Review peoples! Review! –Child-Of-God13**


	13. Should there be a sequel?

**Sequel**

Hey, guys! In regards to this story having a sequel. I haven't decided yet, but it sounds like fun.

I'll have to find a co-writer though, I couldn't do this one on my own.

Anyway. Review this chapter if u want a sequel. If I get a lot of reviews then I will definitely write a sequel. Also PM me if u are interested in co-writing


End file.
